


Hokey Pokey* #1: 初遇（增長Side）（增阿）

by AucLan



Series: Hokey Pokey （增阿） [1]
Category: B-PROJECT and related fandom, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: 學生paro。靈感來自P站的一篇短漫。





	Hokey Pokey* #1: 初遇（增長Side）（增阿）

事源是一張遺落下來的學生證。

跟平常ㄧ樣的上課日，和南也是早早起床，收拾好之後就坐火車到學校。在車上做着預課於他來說是普通的日常，計算着時間還有分心留意着廣播，這些他都做得得心應手。

事事追求完美，這是他做事的原則。

這是令他擁有着價值的原因。

本想着這也是平凡的一天，卻餘眼看到一個耀眼的存在。帶上耳機的可愛男生正打着呵欠，正常高中生的樣子。至於吸引他的原因，應該是對方一頭粉髮，而且使用的物品也是少女般的甜美風。

意外的合適。

和南身邊也是有這樣的男生，但是眼前的這位對他卻有着謎般的吸引力。

究竟是為什麼呢？

說不出來的感覺。

不禁想要知道對方的一切。

這種莫名的心動，他還是第一次擁有這樣的經曆。

而會讓他在複習時分心，這樣也是第一次。

到站了，那位少年也隨着人流離開。

眼尖的他看到有什麼正從對方的口袋裡掉出。

正要開口時，車門卻關上了。

他走到掉落的物品前，撿了起來。

是獅子堂高校的學生證。

而那位少年的名字--

"阿修 悠太......嗎。"

############

*中土世界這邊的一種雪糕口味，是香草雪糕加上蜂蜜拖肥。

**Author's Note:**

> 也想要試試寫這種甜甜的puppy love（笑
> 
> Cafe真的是靈感的泉源。
> 
> 靈感來自P站某位增阿畫手的短漫。


End file.
